Free Tears
by dopey girl 80
Summary: Her coven died. She hates her power. When she meets Nick, will he give her, her secret desire?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sorry.**

**Chapter One**

**Everybody died in my coven. I'm all alone. I tried to stay away from the images, the talking, and the sounds. But it was hard. I was lifeless, even when I am dead. I can't…I can't do anything anymore. I don't have the motivation. I'm a pureblood vampire. Strong, beautiful, independent, alone, sad, forgotten…**

**I have a house in Greece. A big, white, three story, house. I'm planning to go join another coven. The leader…his name is Carlisle...I think. I heard they accept vampires of any kind, only if you're not evil and you won't kill his son's wife. Her name...Bella or something and their child. Some really long name, I forgot.**

**I forgot because…because my father talked about it. He was good friends with Carlisle. I don't like to think or talk about my father and brother. It hurts too much. I know regular vampires don't cry, but I do. I'm not like that kind of breed. I can cry. Only black tears.**

**Since you don't really know me yet, I'll tell you about myself. I bet you're wondering, anyway. I have light brown hair, gray eyes, and red lips. Very simple. I don't think I'm beautiful, like all vampires are supposed to be. My power is that I can see the date a person will die on. I have to write every date down on a piece of paper and when they die, I have to collect their souls and pass them on. I guess you can call me "the angel of death."**

**It was really hard, when I saw my father's date pop up. And my brother soon after that. I had a difficult time telling them, and passing them on. I can never die, because I'm already dead. You can't burn me in a fire and kill me. You just can't. You can't rip me apart and through my body pieces in a fire, and think that I'd die. Cause' I can't. And you can't. It's not possible.**

**I like running, vampire speed. The wind in my face, the leaves in my hair. It's very peaceful, when you're angry. I love swimming. I don't really like shopping a lot, but I do shop. I'm a good drawer, I think. I love reading. I like writing. I hate writing done people's dates when they're going to die. I even know what time. It's horrible. Sometimes I think I'm a cursed vampire. It's not fun.**

**Anyway I'm leaving in a few hours. I'm going to Forks, Washington. I'm not even going to call my dad's old friend. His daughter, Alice, I think, should see my coming. After all she is the one that can see the future. I have to back up all my stuff. My dad's picture, my brother's. I have to pack the important stuff. My black and write painting that I made. The books I'm either taking or leaving. Everything.**

**My black and white paintings, I think they're pretty good. I have one that's the ocean, a tree, my dad, the house, a flower, and a dozen seashells. I have pictures I took in Big Bear. The snow, a bear, a fish in a stream, hills, mountains, and icicles. I'm all taking them. They were all part of my life. Each picture holds a beauty, which no vampire can pull off.**

**It was time. Time to leave. I got on my first class plane and traveled to the states. I snuggled in my seat and looked out the window. The sunset, it was beautiful. I took out my camera and took a picture. I gave myself a personal note to put it in a frame and in my room. If they allow me to live there.**

**A few hours later, I got off the plane and got a taxi. When I got in the guy was staring at me and almost got into a car crash. I saw his date and minutes left, when he served into the other line. He should be happy that I shouted at him and saved his ass. The taxi guy dropped me off at the hotel I was staying at. Just a plain Courtyard. Nothing special, but I did get their biggest room.**

**Full bed, full bath, large walk in. Everything that makes a suit a suit. I got my bags and checked in. I got into the elevator and went to room 2775. I walked in and was completely satisfied. Big bed, long walk in, balcony, everything. I turned on the TV and changed into my sleeping clothes. Black sweatpants and a black tank top. Nothing much.**

**The lady in the front desk, she was old. She had exactly 123 days and 2 minutes before she dies. March 4****th****. I wonder if I had to come back here. Usually I just know when and where to go, out of a little instinct that I never got. It's really sad to pass someone on, it's always sad.**

**I read 4 books that night, since I don't need to sleep. I finished the fourth just around 4:02 in the morning. Then I started to plan. I would probably go to Forks High School, because my body looks like a 17 year-old, but really I'm, like, 112. I didn't call because I didn't have their phone number and I didn't really want to take to them just yet. I'd probably see their numbers and then I would be very uncomfortable.**

**I remembered my father said that one of them had a mind reading power. I have to remember that. I have to; I don't want things to slip. I also heard from my brother, before he died, that there was a new edition. Some dude from Alaska and his girlfriend.**

**I'm not going there because I have to. I'm going there because I'm tired of being alone and I need a family. I got up and looked in my bag for something to wear. I picked bright blue skinny jeans, white converse, and a striped gray and white v-neck shirt. Nothing much.**

**I bet that future seeing girl will see me coming. I sighed mentally. I hate my power. Why can't it be useful? It sucks. A few hours later I went to the bathroom with my clothes in my hand. I wanted to be fresh and clean when I meet them. First impression is everything. I set my clothes down and hopped in the shower. I took an hour long shower and got up to meet a steamy bathroom. I liked playing with the fog, it was fun. Even for a 17 year-old, I'm very immature.**

**I didn't put any makeup. Who needs it? I don't need powder; I already have a smooth clear face. I don't need mascara; I already have long thick black eyelashes. I don't need lip gloss or lipstick. I have moisturized red lips already. Unfortunately.**

**I put on my clothes and started to pack up. I put everything back and went down the hall. I picked up the newspaper on my way out. I felt like there was something important there. I looked down at the front page. I gasped in awed. It said, there on the front page, that the guy Carlisle got an award for being the best doctor. Wow.**

**A vampire\human doctor. Impressive. **

**I pushed the down button and it glowed a bright yellow. I waited and read the comics at the back, when the door opened. I stepped inside and pushed the down button again and it glowed a bright green this time. About 5 minutes later I was checking out. The lady wasn't there today. A different guy was there. His numbers would last him about…about…until his about 103. He was healthy; I didn't have to worry about him.**

**I got into my black Land Rover and drove to Carlisle's house. On my way there, I was kind of scared. Scared that they wouldn't….nevermind. I took a deep breath and looked out the window. It was a lane into the dark green forest. An unusual place for a family of humans to be, but a very different story when it comes to a family of vampires and their hybrid.**

**I locked my doors. I didn't know why. I just feel safer when the doors were locked. Well, if somebody attacks me I won't die anyway. Sometimes I wish I could die. I never wanted this life and my power just makes it worse.**

**Seeing people's numbers every single day, for 112 years makes your life very boring. My power just makes me sad or angry. I try to not think about it, but I just can't help it when I see them. It's even sadder when you see it on a little girl. And why do sick people always look happy. Its like, "Hello, Your dying here!" But I guess those people want to die happy so the be happy. I bet they choose not to think about it, too.**

**This was a long lane, maybe I was lost. But then a break in the trees grew. A big white house and 11 people were standing outside. They couldn't see me because my windows were too tinted. But I could see them.**

**They were tense, alert. They faces showed no emotion. They stood straight and stiff. I looked at everybody's faces. I looked at the child. She was beautiful. Muddy brown hair and ringlets falling down here back. She looked like a 7 year-old. I moved to the mother I supposed, since she was holding the girl in her arms.**

**Same muddy brown hair and a perfect small face. Beautiful again. I looked at the husband. He looked like he was hiding a smile. Oh! Must be the one with the mind reading powers. He nodded at me once. I smile, he was sweet. His smile grew bigger. I looked over at a big muscle guy. Very buff.**

**I looked over at a stern blonde. Her look could seriously kill a human. It was scary. A short pixie girl was standing there, eyes unfocused. I looked over at the man holding her hand. Dirty blonde, gold eyes. They all seemed to have golden eyes. They were vegetarians. I am, too, but I have gray eyes somehow. **

**I turned my head to the right and caught a glimpse of bright light. I looked back and it was my dad's friend. He was so bright. Interesting, but then again he was in the sunlight. But he wasn't sparkling, he was glowing.**

**I looked next to him, a small petite woman stand beside him. She was wearing very formal mother clothes. Must be the mom. Then I looked at the house. It was white and looked like a three-story house. I hope there is enough room.**

**Blue windows and a white porch. Pretty house. I swept the porch, when I came to two people holding hands. I looked at the girl. Another blonde. Must be wife or girlfriend. She had the look of every dumb blonde. Gold eyes, blonde hair, girly clothes. But I wasn't interested in her I was interested in the guy she was holding hands with.**

**He had brown hair and blue eyes. His eyes weren't gold, like mine somehow. Kind of buff, but not as big and buff as the one I just looked at. Peach lips, nice body….The mind reading guy flinched at the thought. ****"Sorry."**** I thought. He nodded his head again and waved for me to come out. Everybody gasped at the gesture. The blonde dude looked at the pixie girl and whispered something that I couldn't hear.**

** She then raised her hand and slapped him in the head. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I slowly stepped out. The guy that I was fantasying about didn't look stiff; he looked fluid even when still. I turned around and closed the door. Carlisle took one look at me and smiled. **

** He walked over and immediately hugged me. I took in his smell. Pear and light strawberries. Everyone gasped, when he hugged me. He let go and introduced me.**

**"Family, this is Adriana, a old friend's daughter."**

**I looked at them and they suddenly didn't look tense. The girl with the child in her arms, put down the child and only holded her hand. Everybody turned from tense and stiff to laid back and fluid.**

**"Please, come in." He said, putting his arm over my shoulders. I didn't move, I had a question.**

**"Uh, could I stay here? My dad and brother died about a year ago and I don't want to be alone." They didn't know I had daydream nightmares at night. I close my eyes and then a nightmare starts, every night. I'm lucky if I don't scream. Well, now it's not really a secret, now the mind reading dude knows, great. He chuckled.**

**"Sure, you are always welcome here, Adri." Wow, I already have a nickname. Cool!**

**They lead me inside and into a living room…I think. I sat down on the floor since every seat was taken. It was ok, I didn't care. Carlisle pulled a chair and sat down in it. "So tell us about yourself and why you are here, if you don't mind." I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, I don't mind, but could I know them," and gestured my hand around the room. "Oh, of course, I forgot. Sons, daughters please introduce yourself."**

**They nodded at once. I looked at the first one.**

"**I'm Edward, my power is mind reading." I nodded.**

"**My name is Bella, Edward's wife. My power is a metal shield, if you can call it that." I laughed, she was sweet and funny.**

**I turned my head and looked at the next. **

"**I'm Rosalie, I'm just beautiful." She said smug. I just looked away.**

"**I'm Emmet, the husband" and pointed at Rosalie, "I'm just super strong." I laughed. He was going to be funny. I turned toward the door.**

"**Hi I'm Alice, wife of him" and pointed to the guy next to him. "I can see the future and I love your clothes! Oh and I love shopping, BTW," Alice said in text form. I laughed. Funny people here. Bella yelled at the child and next thing I know, something is tugging at my sleeve.**

**I looked down, it was the child. She motioned me for me to pick her up. I heard Bella say no, but I didn't listen. Instead I bended down and said hi in a sweet voice.**

**She looked at me and touched my cheek. Her cold hot touch stung, it was weird. I saw a question. It asked what my name was and what is my power and an explanation right after that to explain why she was asking.**

** I looked at her and sighed. "My name is Adrianna and my power might be inappropriate for me to tell you, sweetie." She sighed, when not knowing what my power was. "I'm Reneesme I can plant pictures in people's minds."**

**"That's nice, honey." She smiled and walked back to her mom, Bella. I looked back at Alice and she looked at me like I was her new best friend. Yeah, right. I smiled at her and got one back. I turned at the one holding her hand. I nodded at him, to go and introduce himself.**

**"I'm Jasper. I know what people are feeling and I can make them feel an emotion." I nodded slowly…he was strange. The mother figure came in and introduce herself. "Hi, darling. I'm Esme. I do not have a power; neither does my husband, Carlisle." **

**"Nice to meet you, Esme" and I shook her hand. Then I looked at the couch to the right. The guy and the girl on the porch were there, watching me. The girl glared at me with evil eyes, but the guy looked at me with a strange feeling in his eyes that I didn't know.**

**I looked at him first and he spoke softly, his voice like silk and wind chimes. Beautiful. "Hey. Uh, my name is Nick and my power is that I can turn invisible." I smiled at him, to show him I listened. A few seconds later, I finally got that Nick's power was very dangerous. He could be like a peeping Tom or maybe something worse. Edward started laughing non-stop.**

**I turned my head slightly and look at the blonde chick next to Nick. I already didn't like her. She was wearing so much makeup that I thought that she was a clown at first glimpse. I laughed at the thought. **

"**I'm Tanya NICK'S girlfriend." I clearly caught girlfriend, since she said it so loud. I didn't respond to anything she said, even though I heard loud and clear. I looked at her. Then her numbers popped on. 12 days and 2 hours. She only had a couple of days. She better make it good and she better be nice to me. Because I would be doing her a favor for saving her ass.**

**"I'm sorry." I said sadly. She stared at me and said, "What?" **

**"I said, I'm sorry, you don't….don't have long." She cocked her head. She didn't understand. Then Carlisle spoke, "Would you like to tell us about yourself. I still don't know your power, your father never told me." I nodded my head. He never told anyone outside my family. He didn't like my power anymore than I did.**

**"Sure, sure." Well, here is the story of my life. Well…the parts I remember.**

**"I can see a person's date, time, and how much time they have left, before they die. That is my power. I have to write their dates down and try to save them or collect their soul when they die and pass them on. That's why I said I was sorry, because Tanya only has 12 days and 2 hours left."**

**They all gasped and looked at me then at Tanya. Esme spook then, "You sound like you hate your gift."**

**"It's not a gift; it's more like a curse. When I had to pass on my dad and my brother, it was hard. How would you like it if you had to pass on Carlisle or even Reneesme? It's hard and sad. Plus all the other countless people."**

**"Oh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."**

**"Don't be, I'll learn to love my power." I mumbled. I know they heard me. "Yes." Was all she could say.**

**Carlisle got up and showed me my room. I learned that since Edward, Bella, and Reneesme stayed in their cottage in the woods, not for from the house, I could have the whole 3****rd**** floor to myself. I earned a study, 3 bathrooms, one big room, a balcony, many many windows, and glass double doors that lead out by a stream in the woods. It was very peaceful. I could see everything.**

**I took out my paints that I knew I was going to use sooner or later. I painted the hall dark blue, the bathrooms a light green color, and my big room a dark shade of purple. All in vampire speed. I then painted the door a dark blue, too. Probably the only dark blue door in the house.**

**I got my blow drier and took it all around the hall, baths, bedrooms, and doors. In about an hour alone I had one heck of a room. Everything was dry. I went to my room and got my pictures out. I decided to leave the furniture white. They might not like it.**

**I put the black and white photos on the wall and all the color one's on the desk. There was only one color photo on the wall with all the black and white ones. The sunset when I was leaving Greece. I thought it looked great.**

**I brought my sheets with me. They were zebra style, expect it was white and light purple. I stood back at my room. It needed something and then I remembered my bid grand daddy clock in my bag downstairs. I rushed down and took it in one arm and ran back.**

**I put it up in a corner. It's brown giving it a nice touch to my room. Now it was finished. Somebody knocked on the door down the hall. I wonder who it was. I ran and opened the door to find Nick there standing staring wide eyed at the door itself.**

**"Are you ok?" I asked nervous. His eyes flickered to life and said, "What did you do, Adri?" he sounded kind of mad.**

**"You….don't…like it?" I said sadly. I was hurt. How rude. I thought he would like it. He shook his head "no." "No, I really like it. I'm speechless, its' really good. What else did you do?" He peeked around the door. I turned and walked away if he wanted to come he would. If he didn't then that's fine. He followed me in and gasping at everything he saw.**

**"Alice would think you're some kind of bedroom designer. How did you learn to paint like this?" I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Oh, practice I guess." Ah…he was cute. Then everything turn into a nightmare. Tanya went up to my room and started to mock me, criticized my work, and I think she called me something I shouldn't say.**

**I worked so hard on this. She was on the verge of mocking my work on my room that Nick really liked. Nick's why of shutting up Tanya just made it worse. He rushed over to her and made out with her right there in front of me. It was gross. Tanya was taking off Nick's jacket when I had enough. I pulled them out of my room and down the hall. I pushed them down the stairs.**

**I yelled at them, "Go get a room, before you start walking in and making out!" I locked the door and went back to my room. I felt satisfied enough.**

**But it felt like my heart was breaking.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight. Go talk to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**You Guys….can you please read my first chapter and at least review. The reviews and the people who read my stories are truly my motivation to write these chapters. I would love if I get 10 reviews. But it's ok…if you don't want too. You're probably still mad at me for not doing Love at First Bite. Yea...Sorry.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_I didn't really tell them my full power. I didn't want them to know; well…I promised my father that I'd never tell them my full power. He said to only tell a person if you really have to. If it's someone you trust. You love. Unfortunately, I don't really trust anyone and I don't love anyone either, so that would mean that I still don't have to tell anyone. Yeah._

_They don't know that I can control death. That I am death. I'm not an angel of death, I am it. I'm not fear or sadness or any other kind of crap. I am death, I control it. My father and brother died because of me! I lost control of my powers and killed them on a new moon._

_I have this feeling that when it's Tanya's time to pass on, that she will be in a load of shit and that I have to use my full power to help her out. Then, everybody is going to crazy and I have to explain it all over again. Blah blah blah blah! Whatever._

_Anyway, the Cullen family is having a beach party and they invited me. I'm going cause'…..cause' Nick's going to be there. NO! No! I can't think about that. I can't fall, because Nick is not ready to catch me. I just can't think about him. But I'm still going._

_Well, today is the beach party. We are going out of town because like the La Push Ocean is supposed to be really dirty and bad or something? But when they told me that sorry excuse, they looked like they were hiding something. Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret…_

_I put on my yellow striped underwear\bathing suit and a purple pokie (sp?) dot bikini top. I went over to my tall drawers on the right side of my room and took out a long see through shirt and put it over my head. I walked over to the side of my bed and went on my knees. I reached under the bed and pulled out a wooden box. I opened the lid and searched for my blue, purple, red, and white flip flops._

_I found them and put them on. I went to my walk in closet and pulled out a Victoria Secret beach bag. Gold and white. I put in a green towel, extra clothes, sun screen (even though I don't need it), and my book. Maybe I can catch up on my reading when I'm bored._

_I probably will be bored and I probably going to read. I heard that we, the Cullen family and I, are going to have the bonfire and roast marshmallows and watch the sunset and tell ghost stories. This is going to be fun, because when it comes to my turn to tell a ghost story I can tell about myself because I am scary. This is going to be fun!_

_"Adri, honey, it's time to go!" Esme shouted from down below. I got my bag and put on my flip flops, while running down the three flights of stairs. I got there in less than half a second. "I'm here, I'm here." I assured them. Nick was heading out the door when I said that and he slowly turned around, letting go of Tanya's hand._

_Tanya glared at him and stuck her tongue at me and puffed away. Nick looked all over my body and saved my face for last. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting me hear the little bit of breath coming out of his perfect peach lips. I felt a little smile forming on my lips. He smiled at me and said,"I like that smile." And walked away._

_I heard Reneesme giggle as she came down the stairs. I turned around to look at her and she gave me two thumbs up. I wonder if she knows that I kind of have a thing for Nick, while he has a girlfriend that's a bitch. No, she can't know. She's way too little and she doesn't even have mind reading powers. But her father does…oh no! I forgot to not think of it while I'm around him and he's right….I turn around and sure enough he was right there nodding his head up and down._

_I thought in my mind, "__**Do you know that I like Nick, while he has a girlfriend?" **__he nodded. "__**And you told the whole family right? Great! Thanks a lot!" **__I thought. Edward came walking towards me and grabbed Reneesme in his arms. He came to me and whispered in my ear, "I only told my daughter and my wife. I promise, they can keep your secret. Plus I think Nick likes you. He hasn't been touchy touchy with Tanya that much anymore. And I have a feeling that you're hiding something incredible. I WILL find out what you're hiding. And I probably will find out by tomorrow. Fair warning." And Edward walked towards the car. I followed him out since I was the last one in the house. Emmett throwed me the house keys and said to lock the door._

_I locked it and headed towards the cars. Nobody was using my car so I used it. I didn't want to sit with someone I won't like. I saw a glimpse of an open seat next to Tanya, the only empty seat. Thank god I have my own car. I opened the door and sat down._

_I put in my keys and waited until the other Cullen's were ready to go. I turned around in my seat and gasped. Nick was there staring at me! "Wha…what are you doing here?" His eyes flickered to life and had a warm glow to them. A glow that would only come out for someone you love. His blue eyes enchanted me. I hate to lie to everybody, but I have to keep a promise. "I'm going to ride with you. Is that ok?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Um, how did you get in here without me noticing?" That was something I really wanted to know. Maybe my brother was right; maybe I am unobservant, even for a vampire. "Oh, I used my power and snuck in. I have invisible powers, remember?" Yes, I did remember. Well, I forgot for a little while, but how could I forget a detail about Nick. He was perfect._

_"Right, right." I mumbled. I heard the loud honking of the cars, singling that we were ready to hit the road. I turned on my car and followed them to the beach._

_Nick and I talk a lot on the way there. We jammed with music blasting and just talking about life. I had to clear up some confusion about my power, he didn't really understand. Anyway, I almost told him I was death. He was so easy to talk to. I wonder how Tanya and Nick met, I wonder if it was forced. I mean someone as sweet as him and someone as wrong as Tanya would probably never go out. Wouldn't even meet each other._

_All the while, Nick had this weird feeling in his eyes. Something I never saw before in someone's eyes. It was like secrets with chocolate. Bittersweet, a feeling my brother had, but it never shown in his eyes, always in his heart. About 2 hours later we arrived at the beach. I parked next to the Volvo and Mercedes. Everyone got out and went to go find a sport._

_It wasn't sunny outside, but it was above 5 degrees. It was about 55 degrees. The highest in awhile, but of course there was no sun in rainy, sunless, Forks. Tanya rushed out of the car and flew into Nick's arms. He didn't seem to like it. I followed the others when Alice seemed to freeze. Jasper rushed over and said, "Alice! Alice! What are you seeing?!" She soon fell out of her trance and talked to Jasper alone._

_We soon found a spot and laid out are beach towels and chairs and our food; that we don't eat, but it looked normal to the humans around us. The sun was going down, making the sky turn from a grayish color to a pink and orange clouds. I looked up at it and admired something so simple, but so beautiful._

_Bella went to go find some wood to make our bonfire and Emmett went to the car to go and get the smores, we were going to make. I faded away in the backround. Nobody seemed to notice me. So I made it easier. I went away._

_I ran at vampire speed and found this big, mossy, boulder and sat on it. I looked out to the vast ocean reflecting the sky. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away to find black water on the tips of my fingers. I sighed. Black tear s. The only tears I can cry with._

_"I can cry black tears, too."_

_I turned around and found Nick standing there, watching me cry. Another one fell down and Nick disappeared. I started to wonder if I was dreaming that Nick wasn't really there. But then I felt an invisible hand wipe away the others that were falling down my cheeks. Suddenly he popped into view, right in my face._

_I looked at him and he looked at me. His finger tips fell to my jaw line and to his side. His hands felt warm to me. We were similar. Different color eyes, can cry. Stuff that regular vampires can't do. Nick leaned in. His scented breath was like an addicting drug. So sweet, but so deadly._

_He leaned in closer, his breath getting more and sweeter. We were inches apart when I turned away._

_"Please don't." I whispered._

_He backed away slowly. "Why?" he asked. I honestly didn't know why I rejected the kiss or whatever he was going to do. It didn't feel right to kiss someone when he already has someone to kiss. Like Tanya. HIS GIRLFRIEND._

_"Remember Tanya." Nick nods. "Kiss her not me." I stood up and ran away._

_On the way back we didn't talk. It was pure silence in the car. We came down the lane covered in moss and tress. I pulled in and parked my car. Nick got out and jumped in the window that was open. I opened my door and waited for the others to open the door. I watched Tanya as she got out and started taking huge loads out of the car._

_I watched her more today, because today is her last day. Her numbers said that she had 10min. and 3 seconds. Any minute know she's going to do something stupid and get herself killed. Then, I have to save her and someone's going to see and then I have to explain myself all over again. And this time, telling the whole truth. I heard her. It's time._

_Tanya ran into the forest to "go for a walk." I followed her and I felt an odd feeling that someone was watching me. Actually, a lot of someone's. As I was following her I started to think. Emotions flowed through my body of loss and sadness. Like all the stuff I want and all the stuff I was going to get was…was slipping through my fingers._

_A verse of a song came into my mind it was like this:_

"Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time"

_It was something like that. It was something that I never wanted to let go, but had to. Every time I was close to a person, they fade away. I heard a out of order sound, something that shouldn't be there. I darted behind a tree and watched Tanya stop violently. She looked around and looked kind of apathy. Like she knew what was going to happen._

_I caught a glimpse of red hair. I knew who it was, but did Tanya know?_

_It was Victoria. She had an evil grin of her flawless face._

_"You, traitor." Victoria said happily._

_Tanya suddenly transformed. Her pretty blonde hair turned black, her golden eyes, turned red, and her plump, pink, lips turned thin and red. She looked evil, she was evil. I shouldn't save her now. She's evil. I gasped. Tanya appeared right in my face and took me by my hair and pulled my across the dirt, towards Victoria._

_She threw me in front of Victoria's bare feet. My hair throbbed, that hurt! I felt my eyes turning a different color. My powers, they're kicking in. My head was down and I heard faint laughing. I heard cries and gasping. I heard familiar voices screaming, footsteps, rumbling against the earth, unnatural breezes, and cold and hot spots._

_It was difficult to control my powers, I never trusted them, so I never used them. I always kept them under control. But I can feel my powers tingling through my body, I could feel taking over. Eating me inside, so I couldn't escape, locking me in a cage. Contained. Caged. Under control. I felt my clothes changing by them self. I felt renewed strength, energy._

_Victoria was no longer in front of me, Tanya no longer laughing. They were staring and so were Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Renesme, and Edward. I stood up my full power pulsing through my body. I looked down at myself. Low waist, leather, black pants, bare feet, black leather shirt, my brown hair falling down my shoulders. I looked into everybody's eyes, seeing myself mirrored by their glistening eyes. I stared into Nick's, my eyes were different. They were a striking green, shining green._

_Tanya and Victoria looked at me and lunched. They stopped, together, in front of me and tried to punch me from both sides. I ducked and knocked them to their feet. Tanya pulled out a pocket knife. I looked at it, fear slowly started to flow through my veins._

_She stabbed me in the leg over and over again. I felt an intense tingling in my legs and someone screaming. I looked up curious to who was screaming. It was Alice. "Adrianna! NO!"_

_I smirked at her. She stopped, transfixed. I looked down at Tanya and laughed. "You can't hurt me, Tanya. My bones are made out of metal; my body heals in a second. I'm already dead. I'm not just a vampire, I'm a living corpse." Tanya looked scared, but Victoria was laughing. I had enough of her. She was annoying._

_I looked at my hand and a fire ball popped out. I was shocked; I never thought I could do this. I didn't even know I had this power. I bounced it, up and down. I grew amused and then it went away. I heard everybody gasp and yell again. I looked up. Nick was being held by Victoria and Tanya. Both with knifes and a fire ready._

_I took a step and they pulled a little. No! They can't kill him, they can't! I took another step and they pulled harder; so hard he started to scream a little. One of the powers of death is that you can blink. You mostly have any power you want; you just have to believe you have it._

_Death always has its ways. You can't escape it. Blinking is like you go away for 4 seconds and then you use the element of surprise and you pop right in their face and most likely kill them. I blinked in a shimmer of blue sparks and popped right in front of Nick. His eyes popped out of their sockets, but he was smiling._

_"I'm sorry you have to see this. Please duck."_

_Nick bended down, but still had space to see what I was doing._

_I went over to Tanya and Victoria. They threw Nick to the ground and he hit the ground, not getting up. I snapped my fingers and they were locked with an invisible force. They tried to struggle out of it, but they couldn't and they just stopped, watching themselves die. I kissed them both on the cheek and they face wrinkled and turned black. The dust that was left flew away in the light breeze._

_The whole Cullen family came out of the trees and bushes. They all looked at me and then at Nick. I could tell they were shocked. I was still in the weird clothes and my eyes were a different color. I think that I unleashed my real power; I think I'm going to look like this now. I think._

_I can change my clothes, but the eyes and the powers will forever be bound into me, on me. I will always have the powers and the weird eyes. I looked down at my hair falling over my shoulders. The light brown that was there was now a darker shade and had a red tint to it._

_Great. Now my hair is changed, too. _

_I had a strange feeling. The intense power I felt was now slowly draining. I could still feel the power, that will always be there, but the fighting fire was leaving my body. I used too much energy and I began to fall._

_I woke up in a clear, white, room. It looked like the Cullen's living room. It was the Cullen's living room. I stood up abruptly. I felt my head get dizzy and my body sway, but I kept my place. I looked around it was all white, except a light brown color._

_I focused my eyes on the light brown color, casting a light green glow. Yep, my eyes will stay the same. Well, I can use them as a flashlight if there this bright. I realized that the light brown was Nick's hair. He was out. I jumped out of the table I was lying on and walked over._

_I felt a strange breeze and the whole Cullen family was down stairs. Jasper and Emmett, "the strong ones", were in front of Nick and took o fighting pose. Bella and the child were in the back protected by Edward who was growling and Carlisle and Esme were stepping carefully towards me. Alice was shaking her head in disbelief._

_Carlisle walked up to me, a fierce expression on his face and sadness in his eyes. Nick stood up and rubbed his head, dazed. He looked at me and then looked at his father. He sighed and sat back down, like this conversation could take a while. He didn't look tense, but everyone else did. Maybe because he didn't see what I did to his girlfriend and her…friend._

_"Care to explain?" Carlisle asked, unhappy._

_I sat back down on the table and everyone relaxed and sat down, too. Then, Alice piped up, "Adrianna how did you change your hair and your eyes? Their beautiful!"_

"_I will answer that when I really explain what I can do."_

"_Ok, I didn't lie that my father and brother died. But they just didn't die. I killed them, because I lost control of my power." The whole room was silent, everybody's eyes were wide, but Nick's had that strange warm emotion in them._

_I continued. "When I told you guys my powers I was only half lying. I can see people's numbers and the dates and times, but I can't pass them on like I told you. I also didn't tell you that I'm…I'm..." I choked up. "I didn't tell you that I am death._

_The saying, "I'm not afraid to face death," well you are. Right now. You are facing me, death." Everyone gasped, except Nick. He was looking into space with a blank expression on his face. Weirdo._

"_So what are the powers of death, then?" Emmett asked, curious._

"_Well, really, I can have any power. All I have to do is believe I have that power. I could have all kinds."_

_Alice stepped forward and Jasper held out his arm stopping her. Alice knocked his arm away and said, "Get out of the way, Jasper! She won't hurt me!"_

_She walked up to me and asked, "Well, what about your appearance. I never knew death could be so beautiful, but deadly."_

_I laughed. Even my laugh was different. I used to have a boyish laugh, but now it sounded like wind chimes. Nick snapped out of his trance and listened carefully now._

"_Well, I guessed I changed when I let my full powers take over. I guess I got, in the process, glowing green eyes and darker brown hair with a red tint. But just because I look cute and friendly doesn't mean you should come up to me and think that I would become friends with you, now that you know what I am."_

_Emmett started talking now. "Can you show use a power or something?"_

_I smirked. "How bout' you show me." I flicked my hand and he started to glow a bright white for a few seconds. _

"_Wow, I feel good. Let's see what you gave me. Wait! You can give people powers!?"_

_I laughed. "Temporarily."_

"_Cool."_

"_Let's see." He mumbled. "How do you work this thing? Maybe I can smash things."_

"_Hey Rose, give me that book." Rose started for it, but then the book suddenly was enclosed with blue orbs and started to fly across the room and into Emmett's hands. "Wow! You can orb!?" Emmett turned to me, smiling._

"_I guess. Don't be too happy. That's the power of a monster. You should be afraid. Everyone should." I whispered. Nick got up and walked towards me. He went over to me and took me into his arms. I tried to struggle away, but his steal grip kept me against him._

_He whispered in my ear, "I'm not afraid."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Free Tears**

_**------Finally, someone listens! Thank you **_xxArianaxx and other peoples (yes, that means you, you know who you are!)_** for adding my story to your favorites! (And I'm sorry if you didn't want this here….but I just had to!) Oh, and sorry its been a long time. I've been having bad weeks….You don't need to know….**_

_**I was caged in the Cullen house. Well, my house since I am a Cullen now. Want to see my new name? It's Adrianna Luna Cullen. Isn't it nice, yeah not really. I'm going to school after the weekend and it's currently Friday. Anyway, as I was saying I was caged.**_

_**At the dead of night when everybody was in their bed rooms I snuck out.**_

_**Nick's Point of View.**_

_**I was up in a tree. Don't laugh! I was watching Adrianna read. Of course I was using my powers, invisibility. She was reading **__**Wuthering Heights**__** and one time she started to cry. The black tears falling down her cheeks and sprinkling on her black tank top.**_

_**All I wanted to do was come and comfort her; I wanted to wipe away her tears. I didn't like when she's sad. I know she feels bad for killing my girlfriend, but I didn't love her anyway, it was arranged by our coven leaders in Alaska.**_

_**The person I loved right now and will always love was Adrianna.**_

_**She was perfect in every way. She was beautiful, like the sunset. Adrianna was funny, caring, nice, she shows her emotions, she isn't stuck up and self centered. Not like Tanya that looked like a clown every day.**_

_**I wonder if she feels the same about me. I was thinking to myself silently, when I felt movement in the house, coming from her room. I looked up; she was quietly moving out of her glass doors out to the river by her room.**_

_**She looked back at the house then at my room, I smiled. She went to the left and out of sight. I decided to follow her. I wanted to know where she was going. Why WAS she going? Adrianna probably felt like I did. Caged. I jumped out and started to run after her.**_

_**I finally caught up to her and fell silently behind. She was going somewhere I never knew existed. It was an abandon playground. It had rusty swings and a slide covered in green vines and leaves. It looked old and ugly, but somehow it looked peaceful.**_

_**She looked it over and then she walked towards the swings. Her face looked so pretty in the moonlight. It made her face glow even more. Her eyes were a bright green and her flushed cheeks seemed to be rosier. Her hair was swishing back and forth and its tinted redness had a great effect on her face, making it seem lighter but much healthier. Not like a dead vampire, but like a real person.**_

_**I walked slowly towards her. I touched her shoulder lightly. Adrianna didn't move but burst into red sparks. It was a clone. I turned around confused. What had happened? Where did she go?**_

_**"Why were you following me, Nick?"**_

_**Adrianna popped out of the starry sky and looked even more beautiful than the clone. All she was wearing was black sweat pants and a black tank top, but she looked as cute as any fully clothed Victoria Secret model.**_

_**"Well?" she kept on asking.**_

_**I didn't know what to say. I truly didn't. I said something that I never intended to say, ever. Well not at that moment.**_

_**"I love you."**_

_**Her face grew curious to shocked. Her eyes filled with a warm liquid. Making her eyes a lighter green shade and the pupil turned a light brown. Her cheeks grew to a light blush and her lips a deeper red. I think I changed her. I think that all she wanted was someone to love her and then the death appearance would go away and now she looked like Adrianna. The most powerful and talented and troubled vampire I ever met.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I love you."**_

_**"No, you don't! How could you love someone who killed your girlfriend and her friend!?"**_

_**"I don't care about that, I care about you. Tanya and I were arranged. We never liked each other."**_

_**She walked towards me and I opened my arms. She fell into them and started to laugh her wind chime laugh. "Why are you laughing?"**_

_**"Because I'm happy. I laugh when I'm happy!" and she ended it with a small laugh. She stopped and asked in a serious tone, "Does this mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend or what?"**_

_**"Yes, you are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend."**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**I started to hum in her ear. **_

_**We danced in the moonlight all night.**_

_**Adrianna's Point of View.**_

___**I had this feeling that someone will be coming for me. It was a pit of your stomach feeling, a bad one. I told Nick and he said if something or someone was coming for me Alice would know. But what if this thing could go around Alice's power and come here on a surprise attack. **_

_**I didn't like it. I could feel it coming over my head. It was drowning me in its powerful aura so far away. I could barely talk and every time I hunted it felt that I was going to choke on the animal's blood. It was coming soon….and fast.**_

_**My senses were on high alert most of the time. School was tomorrow and I had to get it together. Alice says that I will be in all Edward, Bella, and Nick's classes. Yes, I should be so lucky to have a mind reader on my back!**_

_**About a week and that thing will be coming for me and I was going to fight it. I had to. I shall not let it hurt me or me family. Ha! I like talking like that! It sounded funny. Anyway, back to my problems. Like I said I had a feeling that I won't be seeing anyone for some time.**_

_**The next day the feeling went an away for a while. It felt like it was changing its mind. Yesterday, it felt like it had its mind straight, but today it was getting cold feet. It was changing its mind, but it still had an idea of coming.**_

_**I drove to school in my car with Nick. I was talking to him when the feeling came again.**_

_**"Yea, of course I'll sit by y--."**_

_**The feeling came and it was stronger, closer by. It felt like it was following. Seeing how I walked, talked, and used my powers. I was on strict rule today to not use my power so that thing won't know how to use it against me. It was here and I was the only one that knew about it.**_

_**I wonder if Jasper has this feeling, like something strange was going to happen tonight. I got out of the car and walked to the office to get my schedule. I got it and went to my first period class with Nick, Bella, and Edward. Edward kept looking at me when my thoughts wondered towards the thing that was here and watching me.**_

_**The day crawled by. It was a slow day. Everybody, of course, was so interested in the new girl that I was talking all day long and I soon grew tired. Yes, I know that vampires don't get tired, but I did. I was weary. I wasn't ready for a fight with this thing, I didn't want to.**_

_**The school day ended and my day at Fork's high school could last me a life time. Nick and I went into the car and drove away from the school and arrived at the house a few minutes later. Dark fell through the house and the feeling was growing and growing until I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to talk about it, to see if my family can help me.**_

_**As I was walking down stairs a bright light caught my attention. It was a bluish whitish gleam. I stopped and looked at it. It was the full moon. The feeling burst inside me and I slowly lost myself into a pit of darkness, which my real self could not escape. I was my own hostage, watching myself transform into something I never thought I could become.**_

_**I felt my hair whip back and grow longer. I felt my eyes turn red and my muscles flexing in the sudden energy. The full moon gave me the energy. I finally knew how I killed my own brother and father. The full moon made me lose myself and kept me hostage in my very own body. It gave me the full power of death.**_

_**The only reality know is to kill whoever comes into my path and I didn't want to do that. But my body did. I walked down the stairs like a king. Chin up and body straight. Everyone was in the family room watching a movie, which I couldn't watch because of this feeling.**_

_**I flicked my finger and the T.V turned off. Everybody turned their pretty little heads towards me. I closed and opened my hands and lightning bolts flashed. **_

_**"Hey, Adri, how did you get that one?"**_

_**A very dark thought crossed my mind and the mind reader got up and took a fighting stance. He whispered something and everyone stood up, except Nick. I fought with everyone. Alice and Emmett were the ones that were on the verge of dying. Both of their legs were blown up and Nick was still sitting there shocked.**_

_**The sun was rising and I finally found myself. My hair was back to normal. My eyes, now, a glowing green again and the intense energy was gone. Looks like the full moon was dangerous.**_

_**"Are you finished killing my family, Adrianna?" Carlisle asked, stern.**_

_**I looked around and saw what I did to Alice and Emmett. It was horrible. Nick stood up and came over to me. No hint of any emotion in his eyes.**_

_**"What have you done?"**_

_**I was ashamed. I ran out of the house and ran away. Far, far, far, away. Following behind me was my pity.**_

_**I stopped in Italy. It was raining. I walked slowly towards the castle were the Volturi slumbered. No, I wasn't going to ask to die. I'm not stupid. I came here, because my legs took me here. And I was going to their castle, because my father was part of the guard. I tried to hide it from you, but I don't care anymore.**_

_**I was half way there. I was walking towards the bid clock tower and into a dark alley way, when two guards came up to me and thought I was a human.**_

_**"Young lady, please don't go into dark places, you never know what will happen."**_

_**It was Jane and Felix. Their eyes were bright red, they were feeding. And they were going to feed on me. BUT I am not a human, I am a demonic vampire. Guess they didn't listen to my father.**_

_**"Shut up!" I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to talk to someone who could put people in pain but not really put people in pain.**_

_**"Excuse me?"**_

_**They gripped my arms and pulled me towards the entrance. Thank you. Jane carried me all the way to the Royal Family. Obviously, they didn't know who I was.**_

_**My dad and brother were like king and prince of this petty group. I was just born and killing everyone when my dad thought that I would kill them and their friends so they sub sided and went somewhere else. Otherwise known as laid off or quitting.**_

_**To cut it short he was the Volturi. And I was his heir. So really I belong here and I should be ruling, not these freaks who think they have **__**AMAZING **__**powers. They threw me to the grow. It didn't hurt as much as I was hurting inside.**_

_**A guy with white hair came towards me a pulled my hair. Now that hurt! I gripped my hands together and a fire ball was waiting in my closed palm. He pulled again when I didn't tell him my name. That hurt a lot. I had enough. I was ticked and sad and I didn't want to deal with this.**_

_**I opened my hand and the fire ball went over my back and right into his face. When the fireball was done burning his face, he let out a sigh and whispered:**_

_**"Adrianna…"**_

_**Everyone at the sound of my name bended down and waited for my command. Now this is how it's supposed to be.**_

_**I became part of the guard, I didn't want to rule, that was their job. I became top leader of the guard, though. I have the biggest room on the left side of the castle on the top tower. I'm still a veggie. I look the same and I'm a lot more of fighting material and very powerful.**_

_**I was putting on my clothes when I smelt something pretty. I looked out my tower window and saw Emmet, Nick, Rose, Alice, and Jasper in a V formation. "Oh, god." I whispered. I ran down screeching, letting the guard know that there were intruders. **_

_**I did love him, and I didn't want to hurt him. But I think I already did. The guard was flaking behind me and I was waiting by the door, standing still. I had an emotionless face and frown on my face.**_

_**"You're cute when you're mad."**_

_**It was Nick's voice. I forgot that he invisibility powers. I didn't even see the door open, I looked up and the window was open. Crap, I forgot to close it! I wanted to smack him in the face, but my body wouldn't move.**_

_**Jane went into her intense stares and Nick started to going in and out of his power. Then, he clasped and looked like he was dying. I just stared. His brothers and sister were still outside; I didn't know why they were.**_

_**Don't ask me. **_

_**"Stop, Jane. He had enough."**_

_**She stopped and blinked. "Guards, protect the lords. I'll be there in a few minutes." I stated. They all walked away, except little Jane. "Go, Jane." She didn't budge.**_

_**"JANE!" Finally, she ran away and put of sight. Nick was still on the ground, obviously in pain. I knelt down and sat him up. I put my hand to his forehead and a great orange lit came out and covered his whole body. His face relaxes, his eyes glowed, and his smile could light up a whole town.**_

_**"I know you were still good. Oh, I'm not mad and I love you. You know that, right?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**I heard laughter outside and smirked. I stood up and lit my hand with fireballs and shot them out into the window and in the sky. Let them deal with that. I opened the doors with my hand and I got Nick. I pulled him to the door, kissed him on the cheek and threw him out.**_

_**"Bye." I whispered.**_


End file.
